In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that maintains a freezing chamber or a refrigerating chamber at a relatively low temperature using a refrigeration cycle that generates cold air. The refrigeration cycle includes a compressor, a condenser, an expander and an evaporator.
Some refrigerators have an ice making apparatus that makes ice using cold air of the freezing chamber and a dispenser that allows the ice to be dispensed to an exterior of the refrigerator, without opening a door that opens and closes the freezing chamber.